The present invention relates to a system and method for scrolling a map display in a navigation application program.
Computer-based navigation systems are able to provide end-users, such as vehicle drivers as well as others, with various navigating functions and features. For example, some navigation systems are able to determine an optimum route to travel by roads between locations in a geographic region. Using input from the end-user, and optionally from equipment that can determine the end-user's physical location (such as a GPS system), a navigation system can examine various routes between two locations to determine an optimum route to travel from a starting location to a destination location in the geographic region. The navigation system may then provide the end-user with information about the optimum route in the form of instructions that identify the maneuvers required to be taken by the end-user to travel from the starting location to the destination location. The navigation system may be located in an automobile and the instructions may take the form of audio instructions that are provided as the end-user is driving the route. Some navigation system are able to show detailed maps on computer displays that outline routes to destinations, the types of maneuvers to be taken at various locations along the routes, locations of certain types of features, and so on.
In order to provide these and other navigating functions, present navigation systems include navigation application software programs and use one or more detailed databases that include data which represent physical features in geographic regions. The detailed database(s) includes data which represent the road network in a region, including the roads and intersections in the region and information about the roads and intersections, such as turn restrictions at intersections, speed limits along the roads, street names of the various roads, address ranges along the various roads, and so on. Further, the data may include information about points-of-interest such as museums, national parks, restaurants and the like. Presently, the collection of such geographic data and the provision of such data in a computer-usable database format are provided by Navigation Technologies of Rosemont, Ill.
Present navigation application programs and navigation systems are able to provide many advantages and many useful features. However, there continues to be a need for improvement. One area in which there is need for improvement relates to providing an efficient method of implementing a smooth scrolling display feature.
Smooth scrolling generally permits a user to browse the map on a map display. This feature permits the user to examine a portion of a map away from a present position of a vehicle. One method of generating a smooth scrolling map is accomplished by retrieving data from a database and updating an edge of a displayed map as the map moves on the display in a given direction. This form of smooth scrolling can lead to difficulties in name placement for features shown on the map because the retrieved strip of information may not be large enough to hold the full feature name. Also, unnecessary duplication of names may occur. Further, updating a display in strips can occasionally lead to discontinuities in roads and other features and presents a less precise rendering of a map region.
Accordingly, it is an objective to provide a navigation application that provides improved map scrolling in a navigation application.